Attraction of ANBU
by Frightened Rabbit
Summary: She's always watched him from afar. Treated kindly once by him, Kanda desired for more. Oneshot/draft-style really. Lemon. This oneshot portrays Yamato's gag side of the character more, keep that in mind.


- Sayonara.

We met at the worst possible time. If only I wasn't one of those that were born to witness the Fourth Shinobi War. Surely, that's what everyone thought. No one could forsee it. Parents, children, brothers, sisters, cousins, and lovers - people disappeared without a trace leaving their loved ones behind with nothing but tears, sadness, and grief.

But I, Kanda Yukino, had no one to start with. From what I could recall I had always been alone. Supported by the system, barely suitable to become a shinobi, left with little I had to do something about my tiny average life. Living alone, cooking for one, coming home to find the dark lonely place was my only friend.

... Until I met him. From the moment our eyes met I knew he was a disagreeable fellow. Secrets, mysteries, unspoken words, world full of lies. A man full of lies. But his concentrating face wouldn't leave me even when I closed my eyes. He would smile but his eyes wouldn't. The only person to ever be able to draw out his emotions would be Hatake Kakashi. And since not too long ago you could add Uzumaki Naruto.

ANBU, huh. Kanda stared at the ceiling as she was lying on the bed. ANBU are all exceptionally talented shinobi. I, on the other hand... Kanda didn't hate her own weakness, she came to live with it which, in its own way, was her strength. But she didn't know about it.

One lucky assignment opened a chance for her to find out more about that man. Yamato. Or so he was called now. Having heard how Kakashi-san would always call him Tenzou before, it must definitely be another codename. What was his real name? Did he have a family? Did he eat rice and miso for breakfast? Was there anyone to say "Welcome home" to him? Kanda couldn't help but wonder.

Their introduction was brief. She was one of the many jounin assigned for the mission while Yamato was the leader. It was unusual for ANBU to lead an average mission. But now that they were at the brink of war, Hokage decided it was best to utilize all forces possible to get the positive outcome.

Jounin? Well, on paper she was. But her skills lacked what was called ninja intuition. As a shinobi and as a woman Kanda found it shameful but it's not like she could do anything about it so she grew used to the thought she might be able to retire and find a new way of living soon if she continued failing her missions so much.

This time wasn't any different. Severely injured by the enemy,, crawling on all fours below the trees, Kanda wondered if it was finally the end for her. As she closed her eyes, the last thing she remembered were strong big hands that grabbed her and carried lightly like a feather. Kanda drowned into the dream world.

- oi! Oi! Do you hear me? Wake up!

What is it... Too loud, just let me sleep.

-leepy... night... - was all she could mutter.

- I said NO sleeping in the middle of the mission! Your injury is not serious enough to pass out! Kanda! - Kanda's eyes were wide open. A man's worried face was looking down at her. It was a bit dark, so she couldn't see it that good but she saw a man's worried face. He was calm but his voice was different.

- How long are you going to sleep in my arms? - Yamato sternly inquired. It didn't take Kanda too long to realize he was carrying her un conscious all the way back to the village.

- Y-yamato-taichou? - she abruptly jumped away from him but the injury in her leg made her self, causing Yamato catch her by her waist once again.

- I didn't say anything about moving, - Kanda was horrified to death when she looked into his eyes. That look he had, that man could easily rule an army with pure fear, she thought.

- Mission accomplished. Your personal mission fulfilled. I'm going to report to Tsunade-sama, and you go to the hospital, - Yamato demanded.

He was the first person that didn't blame her for being a nuisance. Kanda wondered, if it was someone else who didn't blame her for being a nuisance during the mission, would she fall for him like she did for Yamato?... But the obvious answer was 'no'.

Could she forsee their relationship would never be a normal one? The answer was 'no'.

Following Yamato everywhere he went, trying to make him acknowledge her as woman, there was nothing else she desired more than to touch that existence which was even temporarily called 'Yamato'. She became closer to him but still couldn't touch him deeply. After a while, Kanda started wondering if that was even possible.

- I'm drinking today because I have a mission again the day after tomorrow, even though I just came back from another one, - Yamato said mater-of-fact-ly to her as they were sipping sake on a chilly starry eve.

- I've never seen you drunk before, - Kanda's eyes looked in his.

- That's because I never do. I can't afford that, - Yamato's serious attitude was impossible to change.

-... then, did Tenzou drink?

- ... How do you know about that? - Yamato looked at her as he frowned.

- It's difficult not to know when Kakashi-san used to call you that all the time in the past, - Kanda sighed and looked away.

- Well, that might be true, you're relatively close with sempai, afterall, - Yamato finished his sake in one gulp.

Talking, talking, talking - was it a special power of a woman or the coldness of the evening but Kanda discovered not so sober Yamato for the first time in her life. Realizing it was time to go to sleep, she helped Yamato to his place (she was surprised he easily told her about it). By the time they reached his apartment, he was already sound asleep. If she weren't a shinobi, Kanda wouldn't be able to carry a man like him that easily. Kanda sighed again as she looked at his peacefully sleeping face. It looked different fro mhis usual stern gaze. Kanda studied his face. Those masculine lips, big round eyes, long eyelashes. She wanted to devour them all. She had never craved for a man like that before, nor had anyone ever craved for her. She was longing for his touch.

Kanda unconsciously put her lips on Yamato's and she could smell a faint scent of rice sake they just drank. She traced his lips with her tongue and pulling his chin a bit, opened his mouth and put her tongue inside. It was really warm and soft. She didn't know a man's lips could be so soft. If Kanda was worried about such things, then she'd think that it was her first kiss just now. But her mind was preoccupied with the man infront of her. Her hands slowly traveled to his vest and undid it, never breaking the kiss. As she kissed him deeper, she felt Yamato's lips twitch and respond to her warmth. The strength of the kiss grew making Kanda sit on top of him. She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her. As she was about to take off his vest Yamato suddenly pushed her away.

- Leave.

- You didn't like it? - Kanda made a sad face and looked at his chest instead of his eyes.

- This is not the time for playing, - Yamato said like a parent scolding their child. Despite his protests, Kanda grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss once again. She felt his lips try to resist her but she was the winner here... until a pair of strong hands grabbed hers behind her back and pushed her away.

- It's ridiculous, - Yamato said sourly. - This is not how it should be. I don't have time for that.

Not daring to look him in the eye, Kanda stormed out of the building leaving contemplating Yamato behind.

Days had passed since Yamato left for an S-rank mission. To stop Sasuke, or so she heard. Why did she feel so uneasy? There's no way anything could happen to THAT Yamato. No way. Damn. Kanda punched the closet in frustration. She wanted to see him, she needed him.

Over 3 weeks had passed and still no news from him. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it - Kanda got inside Yamato's apartment. The air felt stiff. This place felt empty. So empty, it felt dead. Maybe because Yamato didn't have much to begin with or maybe because every inch of this apartment carried his smell but he wasn't there. Lying on his bed, Kanda was struck with the urge to cry.

- What do you think you're doing? - She felt something cold pres against her neck. She must have fallen asleep. As Kanda slowly opened her eyes she saw Yamato. And a kunai pressed against her neck. Kanda started crying as she softly touched his hand that was holding the kunai.

- Eh... eh?Oi! Answer my question! - Yamato tried to keep serious demeanor but soon realized it was ridiculous in front of this girl.

- Thank God, honestly, thank God, - Kanda cried with all her might.

The moment Yamato put away his kunai, Kanda embraced him.

- Stop fooling around. I told you clearly. I won't repeat it twice, - Yamato grabbed her by her wrists and tried to push her away.

- Then you'll have to kill me if you want me to part from you, - Kanda freed her right hand and pulled Yamato in a passionate kiss. Yamato's grip weakened but then he grabbed both her hands again as he pressed her down on the bed.

- If you don't listen to me, then I'll punish you. I'm not as kind as Kakashi-sempai or Naruto, - Kanda could hear bitterness in his voice.

Yamato lowered his head and locked their lips in a passionate kiss, not leaving Kanda a moment to breathe. She tried to break free but he was firmly holding her hands above her head, and she couldn't move an inch.

- What, - Yamato pulled away. - We've just started, - Kanda could swear she saw him chuckle as he said that. She'd always suspected Yamato had an S side to him.

Yamato's lips returned to her face and then moved all the way down her neck. As he used his only hand to hold both her hands, his other hand hungrily traveled underneath her shirt.

-N-no! - Kanda tried to break free as his hand cupped her breast and started massaging it. It tickled like hell.

- No? Isn't it what you wanted? - Yamato smiled and bit her ear.

- Uhhh. Be gentler... ah! At least be gentler! - Everywhere he touched it burned.

- I'm sorry but I'm not as gentle.

Even though he said that, Yamato did nothing to bring pain to her. His movements were rough, but he didn't hurt her even once.

Yamato took off Kanda's shirt and traced her nipples with his tongue while his other hand traveled south underneath her pants. It was the first time someone besides her touched her there. Kanda winced at an unfamiliar sensation.

- O-on the other hand, n-no... ah... no, I don't want to! - almost teary-eyed Kanda tried to kick Yamato away as she tightly closed her eyes.

Yamato paused but his grip didn't weaken. It became awkwardly silent making Yukina open her eyes in question.

- Yukina, look at me ,- his voice was serious.

Yukina shut her eyes tightly and turned away.

- Look at me, - his insisting voice made Kanda open her eyes. Yamato's face was unreadable but there was some kindness in it that made her relax immediately.

- Good girl, - Yamato smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was not as rough as before. - I will free your hands now but don't think you can escape, - Yamato said into her ear and kissed it.

Indeed, his grip on her hands loosened and his hand moved to her waist. Devoid of any desire to struggle anymore, Yukina allowed Yamato to undress her and watched him take his own clothes off himself. Yamato tenderly kissed her belly with his hands on her breasts. His mouth went lower and lower until it found her most sensitive spot. At the sensation of it Yukina exclaimed slightly and tried to close her legs. But Yamato grabbed her knees just in time.

- Be a good girl and don't struggle. I won't stop tonight no matter what you say, - Yamato licked her with his tongue which made Kanda's body shiver with pleasure, and then he softly sucked on her spot until she loosened up and gave up struggling completely.

Bringing his face on par with hers, he opened her legs once again. Kanda felt something big and hot press against her entrance. But she didn't have time to be surprised as Yamato entered her at once. Kanda winced in pain and pressed her hands against Yamato's chest automatically trying to push him away from her but it was futile. The man was a lot stronger than her.

- Do you feel it? I'm all the way inside you, - Yamato muttered as he kissed her lips once again as if to seal his victory. Kanda could tell by his voice that he was smiling making Kanda turn beef red at his bluntness.

Not sure if she should be happy or sad about it, Kanda embraced Yamato as the latter started moving fast right away not for a second leaving her mouth unattended. Soon, pain switched to pleasure and Kanda couldn't help but hear how her moans echoed in the empty apartment. It was beyond embarrassing but what was really embarrassing was what they were doing right now. But it didn't last long. Feeling every inch of his body covering hers, Kanda reached her peak soon, only to be followed by Yamato. As they lay silently on the bed not moving, sweaty, holding onto each other tightly, Kanda could only hear Yamato's heavy breathing. She traced his shoulders and buried her face in his neck inhaling his scent. This apparently made Yamato come to his senses as he wearily lifted his head and look Kanda in the eyes with a worried look.

- Did I overdo it, afterall? -as if asking himself Yamato said out loud and pulled Kanda into an even tighter embrace.

- Pfft, be gentler next time, - Kanda chuckled and slowly drifted into sleep

- Did I just take a dangerous path in my life? Oh boy, - Yamato sighed as he closed his eyes, smiling.

* * *

**E/N: This is kind of a draft for the oneshot. Not sure if I want to make a story out of it or leave it as a oneshot. Truth be told, I'm unsatisfied with the ending, so I'm most likely to edit it soon. Just wanted to see if Yamato's any popular with the ladies lol. I tried to imagine how he'd behave with a disagreeable woman, and I thought she'd bring out the real him which is not as calm and stoic as he pictures himself to be. lol Reviews and additions welcome!**


End file.
